


You Look So Good In Blue

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did I pick blue?"</p><p>Jack - like always - decided to tweet while drunk, allowing his fans to tweet in suggestions about what colour he should dye his hair.  They chose blue and Jack couldn't back down now.</p><p> </p><p>A really short Jalex one-shot. It's just a tonne of fluff and hair dyeing fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good In Blue

“No– no, Jack! Stay _still_ ,” Alex sighed for what felt like the millionth time, putting a little more pressure on Jack’s shoulders to try and keep him from moving.

Jack was sitting on a small, plastic chair in the cramped bathroom of a hotel they were staying in between gigs. If they were at either one of their homes, the process of dyeing Jack’s hair would’ve been a lot simpler. But, unfortunately, they were stuck in the middle of England.

Jack giggled, pulling away from the other man’s touch. “Why should I?” he asked, turning to face Alex from his low position, and cocked his eyebrow.

“Because you promised the fans, remember?”

Jack, still looking up at Alex, turned his head to the side with a clearly perplex expression clouding his face.

“Oh God, you don’t remember,” Alex spoke before wheezing with laughter. “How drunk were you, Jack?” He gasped through the fit of giggles.

“Must’ve been wasted,” Jack said, shrugging. “Why did I pick blue?”

Alex, who had managed to control his laughter, shook his head. “You asked the fans to tweet in suggestions, and blue happened to be the most popular answer. Now, come on. Are we going to get this done or what?”

Jack let out a soft groan of annoyance before nodded his head, allowing Alex to apply the bright blue to the already blonde patch in the middle of his natural brown hair.

“Right,” Alex said, putting on some flimsy plastic gloves to protect his hand from the dye. “It says to apply the colour where needed, ensuring that I don’t get it on my hands, wait for up to fifteen minutes and then wash out,” he read out the instructions printed on the back of the small box. “Seems simple enough.”

Alex took the two bottles – one large, one small – from the cardboard box and mixed them together, forming the dye.

Whilst he mixed the dye, Jack started to fidget in the seat below him.

“Jack, you gotta stay still,” Alex said, again, adding another tick to his mental tally chart.

Alex lowered his voice and leaned closer to Jack’s ear. “You need to stop moving so much, baby,” he whispered in his sweetest voice, causing the other man to feel a shiver run down his spine like a bolt of lightning.

“Okay,” Jack breathed out. He focused on anything in front of his. As they were in a basic hotel bathroom, there wasn’t much to take in. Jack scanned around the square room, looking at the bath, sink and other generic bathroom items. Eventually, a bottle of what he presumed was mouthwash, caught his attention. The liquid inside was a deep purple, but the lights shining down upon it reflected the purple colour around the area of the bottle, giving the surround shelf a mysterious purple glow.

Jack felt the warm presence of Alex leave from behind him as the other man made his way over to the shelf where they kept the combs and other hair equipment.

“I just need to comb the parts we don’t want dyed out of the way,” Alex explained as he gently combed sections of Jack’s hair from the lighter areas.

Once Alex was done, and Jack’s hair was suitably combined into ‘to dye’ and ‘not to dye’ parts, he threw the comb behind him, trusting that it would land somewhere where he could find it later.

He blindly felt behind him, searching for the dye he’d prepared a mere five minutes ago.

Jack heard the unmistakable sound on dye hitting a plastic glove, and braced himself for the cold sensation which was about to take place.

After many years of touring, and occasionally living, with Alex, Jack had worked out the different sounds and what to expect from the hair dye, as previously, Alex hit a phase of dyeing parts of his hair pink. So, yeah, he had a rough idea what was going to happen.

“Why did I agree to this,” Jack groaned, lifting his hands to his face.

“Next time you shouldn’t drunk Tweet,” Alex laughed, shaking his head again, “This’ll be cold, by the way,” he warned just before he applied the first amount of dye onto the hair closest to Jack’s scalp.

“Fuck – fuck, that’s _freezing_ ,” Jack gasped and ducked away from Alex.

“I know. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Alex chuckled and put more dye into the palm of his covered hand.

This time, Alex rubbed the dye into the ends of Jack’s hair. He made sure that his hair was covered evenly – reducing the chance of it coming out patchy.

“Are you nearly done yet?” Jack whined and tried to look up at Alex, who was now massaging the dye into Jack’s hair.

“Nearly done. I just need to make sure that it’s all in properly and I haven’t left any blond patches.”

Luckily for Alex, Jack stayed perfectly still for him, allowing him to rub the blue paste into his hair.

A few minutes passed before the older man had finished applying the dye.

He grabbed the cardboard box from the side, and quickly scanned over the instructions again. “It says you have to wait between fifteen and twenty minutes before the dye works, then wash it out,” he read.

Jack, although annoyed by the amount of time needed for the dye to have an effect on his hair, nodded with a huff.

“It’s only fifteen minutes, you won’t die,” Alex reassured him before walking out of the bathroom.

“But what if I do? What could I _do_?” Jack shouted back at the space where Alex was.

“One, you won’t die in that time. And do whatever, I’m not bothered,” Alex shouted back from the other room.

“Can I-“

“No, you cannot masturbate while you’re waiting, Jack.”

“How did you know what I was going to say? I wasn’t going to-“

Alex cut Jack off again with a laugh, “Jack, I’ve known you for what... twelve plus years? Of course I knew you were going to ask that.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jack whispered.

Time flies when you’re having fun, they say, but this wasn’t Jack’s idea of fun. It was far from it, in fact. The time dragged. He felt like he was sitting there for fifteen _years_ never mind fifteen _minutes._

The chemically smell produced by the hair dye reached Jack’s nose, causing him to scrunch it up in mild disgust.

“You didn’t tell me it was going to smell so bad,” he compiled to himself.

He heard Alex laugh from the other room. “You only need to wait a few more minutes.”

Jack let out a heavy sigh. “Why did you have to go into that room? Why couldn’t you stay with me? We wouldn’t have to shout through the walls then.”

“Didn’t want to,” Alex answered, his voice becoming louder as he approached the bathroom again. “The time’s up anyway. Use the conditioner on the side and wash it out. I’ll be in the other room. Be quick, though. The fans are getting impatient.”

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards where Alex had put the small cardboard box down. He reached inside, grabbing the small sachet of hair conditioner.

“Why can’t I use the ones that the hotel gives us?” he asked, confused, and turned to face Alex while pushing around the thick liquid in the packet.

“It’s stronger than the usual ones. You’ve just put a shit tonne of chemicals onto your hair – it’s dried it out. Trust me,” Alex replied, smiling slightly at Jack’s naivety.

Jack nodded; he didn’t question Alex’s knowledge about the purpose of the hair dye brand conditioner as he seemed to know what was what in this field.

“Uh, sure... I’ll just get to it then,” Jack spoke, waving his hand to where the bath-cum-shower was. And with that, Alex ducked away from the entrance of the bathroom and stepped into the other room.

The hum of the TV and a squeak from the bed springs travelled from the adjacent room as Alex made himself comfortable on the large double bed and settled down to watch whatever was on the low budget channels.

Jack stopped pushing the hair product around in its package and shook it – allowing the conditioner to reach the bottom of the sachet so it wouldn’t spill out onto the floor when he opened it.

Once he was satisfied that the majority of it was nearer the bottom, he ripped across the top where the perforated section was. The first thing that it him was the smell. He couldn’t put a name to it, it was slightly flowery but not like anything you could quickly pick up in a store. It was definitely, well, different, that was for sure.

After trying his hardest to put his finger on the scent coming from the product, he put it back down and leaned over, turning on the shower. The steady stream of water hit the porcine surface of the bath which successful drowned out the other sounds coming from the bedroom area.

He slowly started to undo his belt and slipped down his jeans until the fabric pooled around his ankles. Before he could take off his faded t-shirt, Alex called from the other room, “Be careful. The dye is still there, it’ll get onto your clothes.”

Jack shouted back something which sounded like a vague reply to Alex’s warning. He wriggled his arms from the sleeves and brought them to the neck of his shirt. He stretched the opening, making it around twice the size it was originally, and quickly took it off, ensuring that the blue dye didn’t touch the fabric of the shirt.

There was already a small puddle of water collecting at the lower half of the bath where the plughole was and the steam rising from the shower had started to cloud the mirrors, making it next to impossible for Jack to see his reflection. He guessed that this was a good time to finally step into the shower.

He pushed down his boxers and shivered from the lack of clothing before walking under the running water.

He ran the hot water over his hair and back. The water made his muscles relax from the previous gigs they’d preformed over the last week. Jack loved his job, how couldn’t he? He got paid for carrying out his childhood hobby, hanging out with his closest friends and met all the fans with their stories about how much their band and music had helped them. As cliché as it sounded, the fans really _did_ make it all worth it, Jack thought.

Still lost in thought, he tilted his head back and let the water pour over the hair. The water changed from the usual colourless colour, to an aqua blue in a blink of an eye. The last of the transparent water spiralled down the plughole, making the blue shade of water dominant.

Jack rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms to get the water out of them, and blindly looked for the conditioner he placed on the surface. He felt around the shelf until he felt the familiar cold of the packet.

He squeezed about a large blob of it in the centre of his hand and stated rubbing it into his hair. He massaged it into his scalp until it started to foam. He put his head under the flow of water, again, and washed out the suds from his hair, which had turned from a stunning white to a sky blue.

He stayed stood under the shower, making sure that all the excess dye and products were out of hair before stepping out of the small bath and rapidly reaching out for a towel to wrap around him.

Jack found a smaller towel and messily dried his hair – not caring about how it looked as only Alex would see it, not the public.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and walked into the carpeted room to face the other man who was still spread out on the bed and mindlessly watching some daytime drama they overplayed.

“So?” Jack asked, catching the attention of Alex who looked away from the screen, “How does it look, then?”

Jack saw Alex’s eyes scan his half naked body first before resting on his newly dyed hair. “Looks good to me,” he smiled. “The fans are going to shit themselves when they see it. I’ve had tweets coming in all day asking if you’d actually do it.”

He let out a single laugh and walked towards the bed. He sat on the edge and looked up at the TV which was positioned on the wall. “What are you watching?” Jack asked with minimal interest.

“Something about one guy’s wife sleeping with his best friend. Usual cheap drama shit,” Alex shrugged. He moved closer to the wall and patted the space next to him. “Come and sit with me. We can find a movie to watch while your hair dries. We can see what it’s really like then.”

Jack groaned, wrapped his towel around his lower half more securely and crawled up next to his boyfriend. He rested his damp hair on his shoulder and nuzzled into Alex’s neck.

“You’re making my shoulder wet,” he whined, but did nothing about it.

“And you love it,” Jack quipped back, laughing.

Alex laughed along with his boyfriend and found an old film for them to half watch while they waited for Jack’s hair to dry.

***

“That was fucking awful. Why did we watch that?” Jack complained as he stood up from the bed, his towel still around his waist.

“Oh, come on. It wasn’t like we actually _watched_ it,” Alex laughed at Jack’s distressed at the movie.

“Still, that’s not the point. The plot was off. Like, what the fuck? And then when-“ But Jack was cut off, mid rant, when Alex pressed his lips to Jack’s.

“Shut up,” he murmured, fondly. “Go and get changed, we need to take a picture. I think the fans would riot if we left them waiting any sooner.”

“Okay, sure, whatever. I’ll just grab some clothes. I hope they’re happy, this took longer than I thought it would.”

***

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, separating the brown strands from the blue and styling it into his famous hairstyle. He looked in the mirror to double check and let out a sigh.

It wasn’t as blue as the thought it would’ve been. It was definitely lighter when it was dry. It was different, but he could get used to it. Perhaps it could be a more permanent thing, he thought to himself.

“Stop fussing,” Alex shouted from the other room, “you know you look good. Besides, the fans would still love it even if you hadn’t washed in over a week and was covered in food – wait, hasn’t the happened?” he asked, laughing.

Jack walked into the other room; straighten his t-shirt and pushing some hair from his face. He shrugged, “Probably.”

Alex laughed harder and pointed to the wall of the furthest corner. “This is the one with fewer things on it,” he explained through little giggles, “It’ll make you stand out more, or something. That’s what Adam told me once.”

He stood near the wall he was told to. Naturally, he pulled the stupidest face he could think of, making laughter erupt from Alex once again. He heard the small click coming from Alex’s iPhone, implying that Jack could move from where he was stood.

“The fans are going to love this,” Alex wheezed and passed the phone to his boyfriend. “Log into your Twitter account and tweet it. The fans are going to shit themselves, I swear to God.”

Jack signed into his account and found the right picture in Alex’s camera roll. He picked it and typed ‘As I promised’, and hit the Tweet button. He threw the phone onto the bed, ignoring the little pinging sounds coming from it. He smiled to himself, imagining the reactions he must be getting – some good, some bad. In all honesty, he didn’t care. He liked it.

He felt Alex’s arms snake around his waist and pulled him close. He put his mouth closer to Jack’s ear before singing in a low tone, “You look so good in blue.”


End file.
